The Targeted Past
by Vknight1
Summary: Naruto is on a mission to capture Kisuke Wateru, a criminal. Naruto tries to figure out what he's after on the Island of Time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

_A storm broke out as the four man squad sprinted toward their target . They splashed through the dirty mud and rain blinding them._

_"Naruto, Sai, Sakura ! Chase him toward the cliff!" Captain Yamato ordered._

_"Right!" they said and continude their chase .Kisuke Wateru, their target skidd to a stop a_s he reached the cliff.

"Kisuke Wateru! Hand yourself over! You have no where to go!" Captain Yamato yelled.

"Haaaahaaahaha!" Kisuke snicker turned into a sudden laugh.

"What are you laughing for!" Naruto asked. Lightning flashed making a scary dark shadow on the albino man's face.

"Do you fools know what this place is known for?" Kisuke asked.

Flash back 

"Team Kakashi...Your mission is to capture Kisuke Wateru who's located on the Island of Time." Lady Tsunade rested her chin on her hands.

"What is Island of Time like?" Sai asked.

"Well...It has constant thunder storms and usually has mudsides." Lady Tsunade explained.

"Why do we have to go on a lame tracking mission like that?" Naruto complained.

"Naruto!"Sakura punched him across that face.

"OUCH!" Naruto hit the floor.

"Naruto this isn't an easy targeting mission. This mission, I send a four man squad every year because he comes to that island each time and disappears each time." Lady Tsunade explained.

"Oh my." Sai sighed.

End of Flash back 

"It's known for its storms and mudslides." Naruto said.

"Wrong! It's known for its whirlpool. The one called Time Whirlpool...It lets you travel to a time you want to go to to achieve your ultimate goal...each time I have failed. Each year it comes." kisuke frowned. "THIS time I'll achieve it.".

"I won't let you!" Naruto screamed. He sprinted toward him. Lighning flashed into the water.

"It's time!" Kisuke jumpped off the cliff. Naruto fell after him.

"Naruto!" Yamato used his wood jutsu to grab Naruto but he missed and hit the whirlpool. Captain Yamato was dragged into the whirlpool and disappeared in a flash.

"Captain Yamato!" Sakura and Sai yelled. Naruto grabbed onto Kisuke and punched him.

"What are you trying to achieve?"Naruto yelled.

"My dream of controling a deceased ninja's possession." Kisuke said.

"Possession?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I've kept on trying to control her." Kisuke said.

"C-control?" Naruto reapeated. Suddenly they crashed right into the whirlpool. Naruto struggled to get to surface. The force was too much to handle and started to lose breath...Everything was black...

**Author Note- You might think the end was cheesey...(I did..) I couldn't think of anything else. hehehe..he.**

**Please review! Thnx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

_Naruto slid his eyelids open half way and saw blury objects and closed them again.A few moments later he opened them in shock. _

_"I'm...Alive..."Naruto thought. He sat up and felt wary._

_"Uhg..." He stretched his stiff back. Looking around he felt soft sand and saw a clear blue sky,and trees, ? _

_"Where am I?" Naruto asked confused. A sudden flash back hit him.. He was talking to Kisuke while falling off the cliff and it was very harsh weather._

_"Where's Kisuke?" Naruto looked around. There was a flicker of movement in the forest. _

_"Who's there?" Naruto whipped around. no answer. He thought for a moment and ran into the forest. It was windy and dark._

_"I can't see very well." Naruto squinted slightly. There was another flicker of movement but this time it was trying to hit him. Naruto doged like he expected it but the stalker read his movements and hit him straight in the stomach._

_"Akkkk!" Naruto flew to the broke in reavealing a tree twirling its branch around his leg and lifting him up off the ground swinging him around in the air. _

_"Ughhhh... I'm g-ge-tt-i-n-ng dizzy..I'm going to h-hurl.." Naruto grasped his mouth. _

_"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto managed to say. All his clones were sick and couldn't do anything._

_"Shi..."Naruto hit the ground hard. He found a weird colored gem on the ground and picked it up. The tree froze and dropped him . Naruto made a clone and did a rasangan destroying the unique tree. _

_"Phew..." Naruto wipped his sweat off his head. He stood up and started to walk away. Before even walking two feet the tree rebuilt itself into a mud man which turned into Captain Yamato. _

_"Naruto?" the fake Captain Yamato said. Naruto turned back surprised to see Captain Yamato._

_"Oh! Captain Yamato...Where are Sakura and Sai?" Naruto asked._

_"I d-don't know? I was knocked out and then I found myself in this strange place...Then I found you." fake Captain Yamato said._

_"Oh...let's go out there and look and keep out so we don't get hurt or even...killed." Naruto gave him a thumbs up._

_"Yeah...get killed." Captain Yamato smirked. He followed Naruto and took out a kunai with poison. He raised his hand slowly and got ready to strike . He aimed his kunai at Naruto's heart and suddenly Naruto turned around to find Captain Yamato trying to kill him._

_"C-Capt-" Naruto suddenly was picked up by a masked man with spiky yellow hair and got away in a flash. He put Naruto down and ended up behind the faker and sliced his head off._

_"What do you think you did to Captain Yamato?" Naruto rushed toward him . The man doged Naruto's attack and put a kunai next to Naruto's neck._

_"Don't get the wrong idea. He was an imposter trying to kill you." he warned. A few more masked ninjas' came and stood right infront of them ._

_In a hidden Cave _

_"Who are you ninjas' anyways?" Naruto asked._

_"We can not tell you." he said pulling his mask down showing his Konaha headband and then put it back._

_"Okay then...why are you guys here then, and where is this place." Naruto looked around._

_" We're on a top secret mission and this place is called the Island of Time." he said_

_"I-Island of time? Isn't this place supposed to be a really stormy island?" Naruto asked._

_"What are you talking about this is a place known as paradise for some." the masked ninja said._

_"Huh..." Naruto sighed._

_"Anyways you musn't get in the way...ahh...Konoha is that way...you must leave now..." he pointed to the south._

_"But.." Naruto was cut off._

_"No buts...it's a promise..okay...bye..." and they left in a flash._

_"I never agreed though..." Naruto said. Getting up he left._

_"There must be someone I know out here." Naruto whispered as he looked around. Suddenly he heard a crash and looked behind the tree finding a beautiful red headed woman on the ground rubbing her head._

_"Are you okay?" Naruto asked landing right infront of her helping her up._

_"Uhhh...yeah...that's...embarrasing..I-like...falling like that." she blushed._

_" Do you fall alll the time?" Naruto asked._

_"LIKE...NO!" she punched him ontop of the head._

_"OUCH!" Naruto held his head_

_"S-Sorry..ever since I was a child I always got worked up and lost it..hehe.." she apologized smiling._

_"Got worked up each time and lost it...?" Naruto whispered._

_"Say something?" She asked._

_"N-nothing..." Naruto said._

_"Who are you?" she asked with sparkling blue eyes._

_"Ahh..hh..Nar-uto U-Uzumaki..Who are you?" Naruto blushed._

_"U-Uzumaki?" she repeated confused._

_"Anything wrong?" Naruto asked._

_"N-Nothing...um..I'm Kushina Uzumaki." Kushina said smiling again._

_'__**Uzumaki?" **__Naruto exclaimed in his thought._

_**Author Note- What will happens when Naruto and his mom meet? Who is the masked man who helped him...who wants to take his life?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Review _

_" I-I'm Kushina Uzumaki." Kushina said_

_**'Uzumaki?"**__ Naruto exclaimed in thought._

_End of Review. _

_"Why does she have the same last name as me?" Naruto thought. They stood there in a moment of silence. _

_"Do you know why we have the same last name?" Naruto asked._

_"I-I don't know. That's what I thought was weird too." Kushina said. _

_"Why are you here in a forest like this anyways?" Naruto asked. Kushina thought for a moment._

_"I was looking for my husband. I wanted to tell him something important." Kushina said._

_"What was the thing you wanted to tell him?" Naruto asked._

_Kushina smiled and said," That's a s-e-c-r-e-t..." Naruto pouted._

_"Then we can go looking for him if he's in this forest." Naruto started off._

_"W-Wait!" Kushina said. Naruto stopped and turned around looking confused._

_"A-Anyways what does he look like?" Naruto asked. Kushina thought for a moment and rubbed her head._

_"Well...he has very handsome blue eyes...spiky yellow hair...tall...a-anyways we don't have to look...let's have some tea and I'll make something to eat for dinner...how's that instead?" Kushina blushed._

_"That sounds great!" Naruto exclaimed, "I'm really hungry too!" And they set off._

_Konoha Kushina's house _

_It was a pretty modern house. Light wood floorings, white walls with pictures and a very weird kunai on the wall._

_"Why don't you take a shower...it's upstairs on the right and it's the second door." Kushina explained._

_"Okay..." Naruto said as he looked around. He went upstairs and turned right and entered the second door._

_Kushina came in," Here's a towel." Kushina immediatly turned as she saw Naruto half naked.(Just his shirt off..) _

_"How about you knock before you barge IN?" Naruto scolded._

_Kushina immediatly left Naruto took his shower he ate dinner with were very silent._

_"Ummm...I'm really sorry about what happened..." Kushina said._

_"It's fine...I guess." Naruto said._

_"I've got a question..." Kushina said._

_"What about?" Naruto asked._

_"Well why do you have an Uzumaki seal o-on your stomach..?" she asked. _

_"SHE SAW...?" Naruto thought surprised._

_"Umm...I don't know what your talking about..."Naruto lied. Kushina saw through it and didn't believe him._

_"You can't lie to me...I have 20 20 vision!..and I..."Kushina paused_

_"And you?" Naruto repeated._

_"I..." Kushina hesitated._

_"Just say it woman!" Naruto grew impatient._

_"Then,..like answer my question first?"Kushina yelled._

_"I've got this seat because...I'm a...a...jinnchuriki...he kyubi jinnchuriki..." Naruto stammered. Kushina was shocked...she closed her eyes and said,_

_"Naruto...I'm...th." she was cut off by a ninja who just got home. Naruto looked her direction. It was the masked man who told him to go back to where he came from._

_"M-Mina-" Kushina was cut off._

_"WHY is he here..?" Naruto asked angred. Naruto sprinted toward him. The masked man dogded like he knew what Naruto was doing and put a kunai next to Naruto's neck again._

_"Why are you here?" Naruto asked. "D-Don't tell me you're after her life now?" Naruto tried to get out of his strong grip._

_"Don't get the wrong idea?And I should be asking you the same questions..."He whispered coldly into Naruto's ear._

_"Kuhhh.." Naruto gasped finding it hard to breath._

_"M-Minato S-top! we were just talking to each other...w-we crashed into each other in the woods!" Kushina stammered._

_"Y-You know this person?" Naruto said astonished._

_"Yes...Naruto this man that I was looking for is my husband." Kushina told Naruto seriously."Welcome home." Kushina smiled at Minato and hugged him. He took off his mask revealing a man with blonde hair and blue eyes, exactly the way Kushina described him._

_"Hello...I'm Minato Namikaze." He showed a fake smile like Sai. Naruto remembered Sai's fake smile and felt pissed at the ninja. Then something hit him (like a thought not a real physical hit..)_

_"Ah ha! Now I know who you are! Your face is the Fourth Hokage's!" Naruto pointed at his face._

_"W-Wait...what do you mean? Are Hokage is still the Third?" Kushina corrected._

_" No it isn't we now have Five Hokage's...Grandma Tsunade." Naruto said confused._

_"N-No?" Kushina said._

_"Let it go Kushina...he's probably from the future...probably...17 years before us..." He guessed._

_"Hmmm...maybe you're right..." Naruto rubbed his chin. A messanger bird came telling Minato that he must go to the Third Hokage._

_"I'll be back later...tell me what you want to tell me later...okay?" Minato headed toward the stairs._

_"O-Okay." Kushina said depressed. Minato was getting his shoes on when he noticed some dirt on the stairs. He shook his head and left. He shut the door and headed out. Minato felt someone staring at him leave. He looked the way the person was staring at him and threw a flying thunder god kunai. It hit a tree. No one was there. When Minato left the stalker came out and threw the flying thunder god kunai into a cage. The cage was like a steel box that was really heavy to open and it had no holes so it was probably hard to breath in. When the person put the kunai in he slammed the box close and locked it._

_Inside Kushina's house the dirt started to move forming a human body. _

_The man was Kisuke Wateru...he looked different...he didn't look like an albino anymore. He tore the kunai off the wall and dissolved it to dust._

_**Author Note- This was a long chapter...I wonder what Kisuke wants? Why does he want to get rid of Minato? Why is he inside Kushina and Minato's house?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 **_

_Kisuke Wateru looked around the room he was in. Snickering quietly he felt the presence of the toy he was looking for. He krept up the stairs until he made a slight creak on the staircase._

_Kushina was shocked to hear the sound and Naruto heard it too._

_"What was that?" Naruto asked. _

_"I'll check it out." Kushina stood up and walked to the staircase. As she looked she expected something to be there, there wasn't._

_"That's weird. I'll tell Minato about the stairs." she said as she walked back to the kitchen. _

_"What was that sound?" Naruto asked as she got back._

_"It was just the stairs...this is probably the first time they've made that kind of sound." Kushina said. They continued to eat there dinner._

_" Anyways...what were you going to tell me?" Naruto asked._

_"Well...I'll tell you some other time..it doesn't seem right to tell you now..." Kushina responded. Back at the staircase...Kisuke Wateru changed back to his original form. When he was hiding, he transformed into a really tiny bug. He continued up the stairs making his way._

_"Now...where are you?" he asked himself. Kushina felt the presence and peeked a look from the hallway into the living room where he was._

_"I've got to get Naruto out of here!" Kushina said. She turned around to find the man right infront of her. Kushina screamed in shock and tried to fight him._

_"Kushina!" Naruto stood up and ran toward the fighting place. The man grabbed her arms and put them behind her back. _

_"Let me go!" Kushina commanded._

_"No can do...I already know your secret." Kisuke said. Naruto saw them and tripped Kisuke making him land on his back. Naruto was about to step on him but Kisuke was faster than before. He grabbed Naruto's leg and tripped him. Kisuke and Naruto fought careful not to destroy anything. Kushina used her chains to grab him and tie him. She pulled him outside and threw him very far._

_"That should do it..." Kushina said._

_"What happens when he comes back?" Naruto asked. Kushina snickered._

_"If he comes back he'll regret..." Kushina used her evil laugh. She had a dark aura around her and she looked irritated. Naruto was scared._

_"Anyways...were leaving..." Kushina said._

_"Where are we going?" Naruto asked._

_"We're going to Minato..."Kushina said opening the front door. And then they set off._

_**Hokage's office **_

_The Third Hokage was very concentrated on his office work._

_"So your mission is to capture Kisuke Wateru..." he sighed. All of a sudden a ninja came in. He was panting._

_"What's happen?" Minato asked _

_"T-There is a rouge ninja n-near your house where Kushina Uzumaki is right now...and Hokage-sama, Iruka-san has asked if you would come and teach the kids while he goes off on the mission he was asigned to. " he said._

_"Okay...I'll go there right now!" Minato left. The ninja smirked after they left. Minato remembered the kunai he threw at a tree when he left. Then he teleported. All of a sudden he was trapped in a steel box. It was small. He couldn't move at all._

_"__**Kushina!" **__ Minato said. Minato cursed for some time. _

_"Please be okay!" Minato thought._

_**Back at the Hokage's office **_

_Naruto and Kushina got to the Hokage's office. They ran up the stairs all the way to the Hokage's office. _

_"Uhg.." Kushina winced. Naruto went to help her._

_"Are you okay?" Naruto asked._

_"Y-Yeah just a little tired...that's all..let's keep going!" Kushina ran again. Minato was at the office alone._

_"Ahh! Minato! Perfect timing!" Kushina said._

_"What is it?" Minato asked._

_"Well...a rouge ninja attacked us...we are safe though...ah! I forgot...I need to tell you something in __**private."**__ Kushina looked at Naruto to go away. Naruto looked at her facial expression and did as she said. After the door shut, Kushina got closer to Minato and whispered something into his ear._

_"That's great Kushina!" Minato smiled._

_"Yeah!" Kushina said. Minato noticed something on her back._

_"Kushina..could you turn around? You have something on your back." Minato said._

_Kushina looked through her long hair to get it._

_"Did you get it?" Kushina asked. Suddenly she felt a hard hit. She fell into Minato's arm...No it was Kisuke's arms._

_"Crap!" Kushina said before she passed out. Kisuke snickered and then broke the window and disappeared. Naruto heard the big crash and so did the other ninja' ones guarding the door._

_They broke the locked door open to find no one there and a shattered window._

_"No way! I must go inform Hokage-sama urgently!" The guard left._

_"__**Kushina!"**__ Naruto looked around the room. Naruto left through the shattered window and cursed._

_"I was right! Kushina's husband is after her life!" Naruto yelled in his head outragged._

_**Author Note- Oh NO ! Why does Kisuke want Kushina for? Will Naruto find Kushina? How will Minato get out of box? Will he save Kushina? What was Kushina's secret?**_


End file.
